Saving Serenity
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: A young Dove is being hunted by Eagle soliders, while running through the woods Prince Adrian of the CobraAvian court saves her and agrees to protect her from her enemies. Her secrets began to reveal themselves, putting Adrian and his people in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity ran down the forest path in complete fear. The Eagle was flying high above her at amazing speed. There was no hope in changing form, he would catch her the moment she felt the air under her wings. Serenity heard the call of the Eagle as it shot down at her and grazed her shoulder with its talons. She kept running knowing that now she had no chance of changing form, she could not fly with broken wings.

Then, up ahead, was a man. He was sitting on the forest floor leaning up against a large oak tree. Serenity screamed with pain as the Eagle made another gash on her other shoulder. She felt blood pouring down her arm and staining her white shirt. The man up ahead had heard her scream and looked up at her. He saw her running towards him and stood up, pulling a sword from his belt. He held the sword out in front of him and Serenity took in his grace and beauty. She ran to him and landed in his arm.

"Please, help me," she cried. He stared at her as the Eagle took his human form. He walked towards the man that Serenity had ran into as he pulled out his own sword. The Eagle was made up in well built armor, the man had none.

"Run," the man said to her as he moved forward past her. Serenity looked back at him as the Eagle attacked with his sword. The man blocked the sword and looked back at Serenity. "Run!" he yelled this time. Serenity ran.

Her bare feet were starting to ache and the cuts on her shoulders were still bleeding. Serenity looked over her shoulders and could not see the Eagle or the man she had run into, who was now defending her. Suddenly, a bird soared over her head. She looked up in fear of seeing the Eagle. She could not tell what kind of bird it was. Serenity picked up speed, for her life. The bird swooped down in front of her and took its human form. Serenity came crashing into his body. She looked up at the face of the man who had just saved her.

The man that had been sitting under the tree was tall and handsome. He was well built and had insanely sharp red eyes. Serenity was scared to look directly at them. He had pale skin and jet black hair. His lips were fair and tempting; if Serenity had known the man, she probably would have kissed him. He looked down at her with a serious look.

"Why were you running?" he asked in a strong calming voice. His hands were holding her upper arms with great strength. Serenity suddenly felt fear inside of her. He was intimidating her with his beauty and charm.

"If you were a slave of the Eagle's you would run too," she said. He stared at her dangerous blue eyes that made her a mystery. He moved his hand and felt the back of her neck. He felt soft feathers mixed in with her blonde white hair.

"You're a dove?" he asked looking her in the eye. She still was not looking him in the eye.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do I scare you?"

"Yes," she whispered again. Her eyes fell on the man's sword. It was covered in bright red blood. "Did you kill him?"

"I would have killed anyone who dared to threaten a woman as beautiful as you," he said stroking her hair. He pushed it out of her face and behind her ear. Serenity smiled at the man's charm.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come," he said turning away. "You need to get cleaned up. You also need some food and rest."

"Thank you," Serenity said following the man. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Will we be expecting more of your friends?"

"I don't know," she said looking back behind her.

"Alright," he said.

The man led her through the forest to a large gate. He entered the city that was inside the gate. Serenity looked up at the large towering palace that was at the far end of the city. The city was built on the edge of a cliff; the palace was built on the side of the cliff. Serenity saw bird's flying from the windows of the palace out into the open blue sky. They walked down the street of the city that was in the middle of the market. People stopped and stared at them as they walked by. Other's greeted the man with a hand shake or a wave.

Serenity had never seen a place of such diversity. There were different kinds of birds and different kinds of snakes. Children ran past the people playing games and adults argued over the prices of goods. There was a large stage with women dancing on it and men playing music.

"Adrian," cried a man walking up to the man who had his arm wrapped around Serenity. "Adrian, your mother has been looking for you all day. Thank the birds I've found you. Come on come on, there's no time to be courting a young lady. She is beautiful, I must say." Serenity felt her cheeks turn red and looked away from the man who had saved her, Adrian, and the man he appeared to know.

"Marcus," said Adrian in a nice voice. "Calm down. I'm on my way to the palace now. And I'm not courting this woman. She was injured in the forest and needs a place to stay."

A look of surprise and worry came over Marcus's face. He was a round man, tall, like Adrian, but not attractive. He was balding, obviously much older then Adrian as well. Marcus leaned close to Adrian as they continued to walk through the crowd. Serenity heard what he said too.

"Adrian, you can't just be loaning out the rooms of the palace like it was an inn," Marcus said. "What makes you think you can trust this girl if you found her in the forest? She could be a criminal from another territory. That could start a war!"

"I saved her life Marcus," snapped Adrian. He glanced at Serenity who was enjoying the sights of the city around her, but still listening. "And I trust her."

"Oh, you trust her," said Marcus in a sarcastic voice. He looked at Adrian's glaring face. "Oh, you're serious."

"Of course I'm serious."

"Well you don't usually trust people," said Marcus. "Because of what happened last time."

"I don't want to talk about that," Adrian said. "Go to my mother and tell her I'll see her once I get this young lady settled in," he added pointing to Serenity. She looked at him.

"My name is Serenity," she said.

Adrian looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and turned away, continuing to look at the sights around her. Adrian turned back to Marcus.

"Tell her that I'll be with her once Serenity is settled in." Marcus nodded his head and transformed into a fat sparrow. He flew off to the palace. Serenity lost site of him as he flew in front of the sun. "You'll have to excuse my babysitter Marcus; he worries a lot about things that he shouldn't worry about."

"Your babysitter?" Serenity said. "Aren't you a little old to have a babysitter?"

"Yes, I am," said Adrian. "He's my care taker."

"You're parent's don't take care of you?" Serenity said this while looking straight forward. Adrian looked down at her, but she didn't look at him.

"My parents did raise me," he said defensively. "It's hard being the queen and king of a society that just ended a war."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Serenity said folding her arms. She flinched at the pain in her shoulders. "Ouch," she said touching the scratches. Blood was still coming from them. "You're the prince?"

"Yes," Adrian said. Serenity nodded, that's why so many people were staring and greeting him. "I think your name is very beautiful."

"Thank you," she said still not looking at him. They had just finished walking up the front steps that led to the doors of the palace. They were wide open, allowing the warm breeze to blow through them. Adrian led Serenity through them and down the large entrance hall. There were some curved stairs at the end of the hall that were sheltered by a glass window instead of a wall. The stairs curved up, and the window followed. Serenity stared out the window as Adrian led her up the stairs.

"Your palace is amazing," she said staring out the window at the deep valley that the cliff fell to.

"Thank you," Adrian said as he stepped onto the landing. The window ended as the stairs turned into a hallway. The hallway was long with many doors. At one end was another staircase and at the other was a large window that went up to the ceiling. Serenity loved that the sunlight was allowed into the palace in so many places. The Eagles hated light. They had almost no windows in any of their buildings, including the palace, where Serenity used to live.

Adrian pushed open a bedroom door as a pigeon walked by carrying some towels.

"Mary," he said to the girl. She looked at him with a smile.

"Yes your highness?"

"Will you please come and help Serenity get settled into this room when you have taken those towels to where ever they belong?"

"Of course," Mary said. She smiled at Serenity. "I'll bring a healing kit too." She added seeing the cuts on Serenity's shoulders.

"Thank you," Adrian said allowing Serenity to enter the bedroom. He followed her in. She stopped in wonder at the large bedroom that she was in. The ceiling was high, and there was a large window with two glass doors that led out onto a balcony over the valley. The window touched the ceiling of the room. Large thick curtains hung down to the floor. They were tied back to let the light in. There was a large four poster bed across from the window with its own curtains that were also tied back. The room was an off white with soft yellow colors for the bed sheets and other furniture that filled the room. There was a large closet, filled with clothes and a huge bathroom with a tub the size of a hot spring.

"Thank you, it's lovely," said Serenity sitting down on the bed.

"Good," said Adrian standing in front of her. "If you need anything ask a servant. I will come get you for dinner." Serenity nodded her head.

"Thank you, Adrian," she said as he walked to the door. He looked back at her. "For everything," she added.

"Of course," he said and left the room.

Mary entered the room soon after Adrian had left. Serenity was in the bath tub, which was filled with steaming water and bubbles. Mary entered the bathroom and smiled at Serenity.

"Hello," she said. She put a box down on the counter of the skin. "You must be worn out."

"Yes," said Serenity. "I haven't been able to wash myself in a couple of weeks."

"I turned down your sheets for you," Mary said kneeling by the tub. "His highness said that you would like to sleep before dinner."

"I don't know if I could," said Serenity washing her legs. "As tired as I am, this place is too beautiful to miss because of sleeping."

"True," said Mary opening the box and pulling out some bandages. She began to cut them into reasonably sized pieces for Serenity's cuts. "But if one does not sleep, then they will miss the detailed beauty of the palace from being so tired."

"You are right," said Serenity yawning. "Could you hand me a towel, please?" Mary reached over and handed Serenity a towel. Serenity held it up and stood up behind it. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped her body in the towel. Mary unplugged the tub allowing the water to empty.

"Here," she said coming to Serenity. "Let me patch these cuts." Serenity stood still as Mary put bandages on her cuts.

"Thank you," said Serenity. They walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll get you something to wear," Mary said going to the closet. "Something that covers your shoulders so you don't see those bandages."

"Thank you Mary," Serenity said as she sat down in front of the mirror. She picked up the brush that was on the table in front of her and began to brush he wet hair. Mary appeared behind her holding up a dark blue dress that matched Serenity's eyes. Serenity turned around after seeing Mary's reflection in the mirror. She stood up and went to Mary. "It's lovely."

"It matches your eyes," said Mary. Serenity took the dress and studied it. It was a low v-neck that had some ripples of material. The sleeve would cover her shoulders, but they opened and the material hung down revealing the arm. It was long and dropped to the floor. There was a slit up the side to the mid-thigh. "Go put it on."

Serenity took it and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and reappeared out of the bathroom. She twirled in a circle in front of Mary. Mary noticed that her hair was already dried.

"It's wonderful," Serenity said. She stood rocking back and forth, holding the dress up with her hands. "What shoes will I wear? I don't have any."

"There are some silver sandals in the closet," Mary said as there was a knock at the door. Mary went and opened it. "Hello your highness." She opened the door wider and Adrian appeared in the room. Serenity spun around again.

"Thank you Mary, that is all," Adrian said.

"Of course, your highness," Mary said leaving the room. She closed the door quietly behind her. Adrian stared at Serenity; she had stopped spinning and was standing still. She had stopped moving completely.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"No, I have to get my shoes," she said disappearing into the closet. Adrian smiled and sat down in a light yellow arm chair.

"Did you take a nap?" he asked from the chair.

"No," she said reappearing and holding two silver sandals. She sat down in another chair and pulled them onto her feet. She wrapped the straps up and around her leg then tied them in tight bows, just under her knee. "I took a bath."

"Ah," said Adrian standing up as Serenity did. She looked at him, he was oddly silent.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said closing his eyes. "You look wonderful, nothing is wrong."

"I didn't mean about how I look," she said walking to him. "I sense something."

"Doves can sense when a person has problems?"

"We're birds of peace," she said brushing his cheek. "We know when peace is not present."

"It's nothing," he said with a charming smile. "Just what my mother wanted to see me about."

"And what was that?" Serenity asked, still afraid to look him in the eye.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked gliding his fingers over the skin on her arm, ever so softly. He was sending chills into her blood, chills she had never felt before, not like this. She looked up, gaining the courage to look at his blood red eyes. She looked at them directly. They memorized her, opened him to her.

"I am," she whispered.

"Good," he whispered back to her.

"What did your mother want to see you about?"

"She wanted to talk to me about the festival next week," he said looking away from her.

"Oh? And that's a bad thing," Serenity said walking around him. She went to the door and opened it. He came and held it open for her, allowing her to pass. She walked out into the hall and he followed. They walked down the hall together to the stairs.

Adrian answered Serenity as they walked down the stairs.

"It is a bad thing," he said. Serenity looked at him. "I'm supposed to pick a mate soon. I'm 23; it's time for me to have a mate. I should have children by now, as my father pointed out."

"And this is a problem because?"

"I want to pick a mate out of love," he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Serenity followed Adrian down an open hall to a large dinning room that was out on an open patio.

"The Eagles pick a mate judging how well they can produce and take care of children," said Serenity as they entered the dinning room. "The male Eagles pick their mates. The women have no choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Adrian pulling out a chair for Serenity. She sat down and looked around the table. There were two other people sitting at the table.

At the head was a beautiful older woman. She must have been the queen Serenity thought by the way she was sitting and by where she was sitting. If she was the queen, that made her Adrian's mother. To the right of the queen was a man, he looked exactly like Adrian did; only he had streaks of gray in his black hair. They both had a warm smile on their face as their son sat down.

"Mother, father," Adrian said once he was in his seat. "This is Serenity."

"Hello Serenity," the queen said. "You can call me Danica. And this is my husband Zane."

"Hello," Serenity said as food was placed in front of her.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Danica asked.

"Yes," said Serenity.

"So am I," said Danica. "Zane and my son both eat meat."

"It's because we're serpents," said Zane as he cut his meat into smaller pieces.

Serenity looked at him confused. "But when I was in the forest, I saw Adrian flying."

"I'm a half breed," Adrian said. "The only trait I have of a bird is that I take the shape of a hawk. A black hawk."

"Oh," said Serenity smiling at him. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes now; they were so captivating. Adrian stared at Serenity's eyes in return. There was silence across the table and Danica and Zane both noticed the connection between their son and the young dove.

"How'd you two meet?" Zane asked breaking the silence. Adrian looked at his father.

"I saved her, from an Eagle that was chasing her," he said to his parents. A look of concern came over Zane's face.

"We have always had good relations with the Eagles," he said. "You didn't cause any trouble did you?"

"No," said Serenity. "He saved my life your highness."

"Zane," he said. "Please call me Zane."

"Sorry," she said. "I ran away from the Eagles, I was a slave in the palace. They sent a soldier to come and get me. Adrian saved me from the Eagle."

"He was about to kill her," said Adrian.

"Why did you run away?" Danica asked.

"If you were a servant of the Eagles you would have run too," Serenity said putting her fork down. She was no longer hungry. Adrian noticed this action.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No," Serenity said. "I'm very tired. Please excuse me," she stood up. Adrian stood up also, out of politeness. "Good night. Thank you for dinner." Serenity left the dinning room quickly.

Adrian stared at her body as she walked away. He sat down and began to eat slowly. He knew his parents were going to ask questions, it was just a matter of when.

"She's charming," Danica said. "You obviously have feelings for her."

"They are just feelings mother," said Adrian looking up at her golden eyes. "I told you I will marry when I find a mate that I love."

"But Adrian, it would work out so well," said Zane. "She's a dove. It would remind the people of the peace your mother and I have worked so hard to keep."

"I know," said Adrian looking back down the hall where Serenity had disappeared too. "I know, but it's too soon. And I don't think I'll know by the festival either. She's so young."

"How old is she?" Danica asked. "She can't be that much younger then you."

"I think she's nineteen, maybe twenty," he looked at his mother again. "Hell, for all I know she could be younger then that or older. I don't know her. And I won't fall in love with her until I do. And I won't marry her unless I love her. So don't get your hopes up."

"You are such a negative person," said Danica. "I'm going to bed," she added standing up. "See you all in the morning. Good night Adrian."

"Good night mother," Adrian said. Danica disappeared in the same direction Serenity did. Zane also got up from the table. He walked to his son.

"Good night," he said. "Just don't push her. She's a bird; they aren't as open as we are."

"Yea, I know dad," said Adrian. "Good night."

Adrian sat at the table alone for a few moments thinking. Then he stopped and stood up. He walked quickly up the stairs and down the hall to Serenity's room. He stopped in front of the door and breathed deeply. He knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't already asleep. He was about to turn away when she opened the door. She smiled and rested her head against the door. Her blonde hair was tied in a lose pony tail and was resting on her shoulder. He could only smile at her. He reached out and stroked her blonde curls.

"Are you going to come in or just stare at me in the doorway?" she asked. He smiled more and walked into the room. The lights were still on in the room. She had a see-through nightgown on that showed off her body amazingly. Adrian felt himself get excited. He wanted to have her right then and there, but he controlled himself. She was a bird, she would want it slow and when she was ready to want it. Adrian closed the door behind him and said nothing. She turned and faced him, being only five or six feet away from him.

"Adrian?" she said playing with her hair.

"Yes?" he said moving closer to her.

"Will you teach me how to defend myself?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"You seem strong already," he said.

"I am strong emotionally," she said. "But I could never defend myself against an Eagle."

"I understood," he said coming towards her. He pulled her body close to his, so her breasts were pressed against his strong chest.

"You make me weak," she whispered, almost scared.

"Don't be," he said. "I want you to be strong."

"I can't," she said.

"I'll make you strong," he whispered. Then, he leaned down and kissed her lips as softly as possible. To his surprise, she didn't push him away in fear; she returned the kiss in strength.

Adrian moved down to her neck and kissed it once before she recoiled. She stepped away looking at him with uncontrollable fear. Her hands were on her neck. He also took a step back. He was hurt, she had openly accepted him by returning his kiss and then she recoiled.

"Forgive me," she said. "But I am not ready for that."

"I am sorry," Adrian said. "Good night." He left the room quickly and slammed her bedroom door behind him. Serenity stood for a long time. She didn't know why she remained where she was. She felt horrible; she had offended and hurt Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity rushed down the stairs early the next morning. Mary had come into her bedroom to wake her and told her that the prince was planning on going on a short trip. He was talking about it with his father at that moment. Serenity felt for sure that she was the reason that he would be going on a short trip.

She pushed her curls out of her face as she entered the dinning hall in her long red gown. The red dress made her skin look so white along with her blonde hair. Her blue eyes could be seen from miles away and captured Adrian as she rushed in.

Serenity caught her breath and slowed her pace as she walked down to the table.

"Good morning Serenity," said Zane who was sitting next to Adrian. Serenity sat down across from him

"Good morning," she said. Danica wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where is Danica?"

"She had a meeting with the Conceal," said Zane. "Which I must be going to. I'll leave you two alone." He stood up and walked out of the back door of the dinning hall.

Adrian stared at Serenity from across the table. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was in its normal tight curls and pinned back out of her face. Her bright red dress was low cut and revealed her cleavage and soft skin. It was tight on her stomach and flared out from her hips down. He couldn't help staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, only nodded.

"I'll be returning the day before the festival," he said finally after a pain stacking silence.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I feel the need to," he said not looking at her. Serenity didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she said. "Why won't you look at me?"

Adrian looked at her with a glare. Serenity took a deep breath at his look and stood up quickly.

"Have a good time on your trip," she snapped at him rudely. She walked out of the dinning hall quickly. She didn't go up stairs to her room. She wondered through the palace. As she turned a corner in a windowed hallway she ran straight into another person.

"Oh," she huffed once she caught her breath. "I'm so sorry." She looked up and saw a young girl. She looked about Serenity's age, if not younger. The girl was obviously a bird; she had gold eyes and tanned skin along with golden brown hair.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," said the girl in a sweet voice. She looked Serenity up and down. "Who are you? I've never seen you in the palace before. You are no hawk."

"No," said Serenity. "I'm a dove. My name is Serenity."

The girl smiled. "So you are the reason my brother is leaving today."

"Your brother?" Serenity said puzzled. "You're Adrian's sister?"

"Yes, I'm his younger sister Iris," said the girl.

"How much younger are you?"

"I'm currently eighteen," said Iris. "Walk with me?"

Serenity nodded as she pushed her hair behind her ear. The pair began to walk down the hall.

"How old are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm eighteen as well," said Serenity. Iris nodded. "Am I really the reason why Adrian is leaving today?"

"He never said so," Iris said. "But I believe so. He mentioned you at breakfast to father and I can read him very easily. Serpents wear their feelings on their sleeve."

"Yes," said Serenity as they walked outside into the bright morning sun light. She flinched at the light for only a moment.

"I know he has feelings for you," she said some what surprised with what she had just stated. "That is why he is leaving. He doesn't want to jump so quickly when he's not sure if he has something to land on. And I must say, he's only known you for a day, if that. Personally I think he's already jumped."

Serenity nodded in agreement. "I offended him last night."

"I don't want to know the details," said Iris putting her hands up. "He's my brother." Serenity laughed.

"Sorry," she said.

The girls chatted for the rest of the morning as they wondered the city. Iris was kind enough to give Serenity a tour of the city. She explained pieces of the culture and what was to happen at the festival in less then a week.

"Why does Adrian have to choose a mate?"

"Because if he doesn't," said Iris picking up a small child that had just run up to her. The girls were standing in the gardens of the palace. "Hello Isabelle," she said to the child. She looked back at Serenity. "Because if he doesn't he'll lose the thrown. My parent's decided that the first born would rule, but they are growing impatient. They know that they won't be around forever; but they have to insure that their will be heirs."

"So why don't they give you the thrown?"

"I don't want it," said Iris. "I'd much rather live with my daughter and my own mate and not have to rule over this great city. As great as it is, I would not want to rule it, too much responsibility."

"Isabelle is your daughter?"

"Yes," said Iris holding her child. "I was married a year ago. I was pregnant before I was married, if that is what you're wondering."

"No," said Serenity. "I was just surprised. You're so young."

"Yes," said Iris. "But I was ready for it. I had found the man I loved and he had given me the most beautiful gift in the whole world."

"Iris," said a voice. "There you are."

A man walked up to Serenity and Iris in the gardens. He was tall with long brown hair. He had fair skin, not pale or nearly as fair as Adrian's, and deep brown eyes. He was well built and was wearing a soldier's uniform.

"David," said Iris surprised to see the man. "What is wrong?"

"Your mother wishes that you remain indoors," he said taking her arm. Isabelle reached out for him and he took the child warmly. Serenity figured him to be Isabelle's father.

"Why?" Iris asked confused.

"Because," said David. "She fears for you're illness. As do I."

"Oh please David," said Iris. "I'm fine. I haven't been sick in days."

"Iris, if it's a matter of your health I believe you should listen to this fine man," said Serenity breaking into the conversation. Iris looked at her.

"Thank you," said David.

"Serenity, but I'd feel horrible leaving you alone as Adrian did," said Iris.

"Oh no I'll be fine," said Serenity. "I feel I should retire to my room anyways."

"Oh, alright," said Iris. "I'll see you later then."

Serenity nodded as David began to drag Iris off into the palace.

**Serenity** lifted the child she was watching up close to her. The little boy pulled at her necklace and played with it. She smiled and laughed with the child. Iris didn't sit too far away with Isabelle in her arms. There were many children gathered in the square of the city today. Iris never missed a chance to play with the children of the city.

Iris suddenly stood up and walked away from the group of children playing. Serenity stood up and flipped her hair out of her face to see where Iris was going. Then she saw Iris greeting her brother. Adrian was holding Isabelle in his arms and tickling her. That's when he looked over to see Serenity. They locked eyes for a few moments then Adrian's eye's glided over Serenity's body. He turned away and disappeared to the palace. Iris returned with her daughter in hand.

"He's back earlier then I thought he would be," said Serenity.

"Well the festival is in two days," said Iris.

Serenity shrugged and looked at Iris. Iris read the look in her eyes.

"He didn't say anything about you," she said with a nod. Serenity looked away and shrugged.

"Why would he?" she asked looking back at Iris with a fake smile on her face.

Adrian avoided Serenity all day. He didn't come to lunch or dinner. If they were walking down the same hall he would quickly turn down a different one or enter a room, closing the door behind him. If they were in the same room he'd exit it silently with out looking at her. This was beginning to annoy Serenity.

After dinner Serenity stopped Mary in the hallway.

"Mary, do you know where Adrian is?"

"His highness?" she asked. She hesitated for a moment. "He's in the library, but you didn't hear it from me."

Serenity nodded. "Thank you so much Mary."

Serenity quickly made her way down the halls to the library. Iris had showed it to her a few days ago when they went on a tour of the palace. She pushed open the door slowly and looked straight ahead of her; Adrian sat in a large over comfortable arm chair. His legs were hanging over the arm of the chair and he was leaning on the other arm. He was reading quietly, alone in the library.

Adrian looked up when he heard the doors open to the library. His eyes caught sight of Serenity, her pale skin and white blonde hair catching his attention immediately; her eyes were staring at him with a flame in them, a flame of seduction. He could not help but stare at her bare skin that was revealed by a butterfly halter top that barely covered her skin, and a long skirt with a cut up to the belt of it. He forced himself to look away from her and back at his book.

Serenity walked across the room to his chair. She pulled the book from his hands and leaned over him. She was so close to his face, she could feel his breath on her neck. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, and then Adrian pulled her into a breath taking kiss. Serenity dropped the book onto the floor and kissed Adrian back. He pulled her body onto his as he continued to kiss her.

"Why'd you go?" she asked staring at him as she straddled him.

"I had my reasons," he said back to her. She glared at his red eyes.

"Don't be so vague with me Adrian."

"I needed a few days to clear my head, to think," he said. "I don't like to jump unless I know what I'm landing on. When you pulled away I lost confidence; I feared I had nothing to land on."

Serenity stared at him for a few moments. She kissed his lips gently then rested her head on his shoulder. Adrian wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his heart for the night.

**Serenity** made her way downstairs to the large entrance hall. She looked around it puzzled for a few moments. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go.

"Serenity?" asked a voice. Serenity turned and saw Zane walking down the stairs towards her. "What's wrong? You look lost."

"Oh," said Serenity. "Adrian asked me to meet him downstairs in the training room. I'm not quite sure where that is."

"Through those doors right there," said Zane pointing to a pair of doors across the hall. Serenity nodded.

"Thank you," she said and made her way to the doors as Zane disappeared down the hall to the dinning hall.

Serenity pushed open the doors and looked down the stairs that were behind them. She sighed and walked down the dark tunnel of stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked around a large circular room. There were many weapons on the round wall. Serenity was surprised. There was a large sand pit in the center of the room. Adrian stood in the center of it.

He looked gorgeous. He was standing up straight with only a pair of pants on. His bare chest was strong and well built. Serenity smiled as she stepped into the center of the room with him.

"You might want to take off your jacket," he said to her. Serenity nodded and pulled off her leather jacket and threw it to the side. She stood in front of him in a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Do you have any basic training?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded no. He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

Suddenly Adrian threw himself at her. Serenity was quick and moved out of his way. She came around his back and grabbed him around his neck. He flipped her over into the sand with little trouble. She stared up at him as he leaned over her with a smile. Quickly, and swiftly she kicked his feet out from under him. He fell and hit the sand next to her.

"I just have the basics of all the basics," she said rolling over to him. "After all, I'm just a slave."

"Not anymore," he said standing up. He helped Serenity up, and then they began training.

Serenity was a quick learner. She wasn't perfect but she was picking up skills quickly. They had spent the whole day working on hand to hand combat. By the end of the day Serenity was dead.

"You're getting tired," said Adrian as he caught Serenity and held her close. "I think we should stop for tonight. We'll continue after the festival."

"But Adrian," said Serenity. She looked at the look in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Serenity moved and collected her things. Her jacket lay on the ground outside the sand circle. She picked it up and made her way to the foot of the stairs.

"Good night Adrian," she said to him.

"Good night," he said back and watched her disappear up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian knocked on his mother's door softly. He heard her mutter approval to enter so he pushed the doors opened and walked into her bright bedroom.

"Yes mother," he said. "You wished to see me."

Danica nodded.

"Are you ready for the festival tonight?"

"Yes," said Adrian confused. "Yes I suppose I am. Why?"

"Are you going to announce your choice of a mate?"

Adrian sighed. "No mother," he said. "I'm going to go and dance and celebrate just like I do every year."

"She's standing right in front of your eyes Adrian," said Danica quietly. "I can see the way you look at her. The way you look at each other."

"That means nothing mother," Adrian said.

"I think otherwise," she said calmly.

"No! It doesn't!" Adrian snapped back at her, his temper getting to him. She looked at him calmly, understanding his snake like temper.

"Just don't let her get away, you are being too cautious," she stood up and brushed her hair gently.

"You'd be cautious too if you trusted someone and they ripped your heart out the last time you were in love," he whispered.

Danica turned and looked at her son. She knew his pain.

"Serenity is anything but Jocelyn," she said. "She is nothing like that bird, and you should be ashamed for thinking so."

"I never said that she was like Jocelyn. I just fear that she is capable of doing the same thing that Jocelyn did."

"Anyone is capable of that," said Danica walking to her son. She touched his cheek gently. "Any human being, and sadly we are part human. That's where trust comes in. You just have to trust that Serenity won't play you like Jocelyn did. You just have to trust her and yourself. Trust your heart Adrian."

"Yes mother," said Adrian with a smile. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. He bowed and left the bedroom quickly, closing the door behind him silently.

As Adrian made his way down the hall he felt the sudden need to see Serenity. He turned down the hall that led to the library, where she would probably be at this time in the day.

"Adrian!" shouted a man's voice. Adrian turned around and saw his brother in-law running down the hall towards him.

David was the head of the royal flight. He had married Iris, Adrian's sister, a year or so ago after he impregnated her. Adrian had gotten along with David for many years, David being only a year younger then Adrian; but recently the two hadn't been getting along; especially when Iris fell ill five months ago.

"You're highness," said David reaching Adrian. He bowed and stood up straight. "I thought you should know an Eagle was sighted just outside our boarders today."

"What?" Adrian asked alarmed. "Just one?"

"Yes," said David with a nod. "I'm putting extra protection up around the city, especially tonight, for the festival."

"Good. Tell your men to be careful, Eagles travel in groups," said Adrian. "I'm surprised they haven't come looking for her yet."

"You mean Serenity?"

"Yes," said Adrian with a nod.

"Excuse me you're highness," said David. "But why would they be looking for her?"

"She was a slave in the palace there."

"Yes, no offense sire, but slaves run away from the Eagles everyday, especially from the palace. Why would they come after this one slave?"

Adrian stared at David for a moment.

"You're suggesting that she is hiding something?"

"Who isn't these days you're highness?"

David had a point. And as Adrian thought about it more, why was Serenity so important to the Eagles? Why would they chase after one female slave? Unless, she was more then a slave.

"Thank you David, please excuse me," said Adrian. He turned around and continued down the hall quickly to the library.

"Serenity?" Adrian called out her name as he entered the library. He looked around the crowded room of books and chairs and saw her standing by the window looking out at the town square, which was being decorated for the festival.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Good afternoon," she said and bowed her head a little. She leaned against the window sill and stared at him with a charming smile on her face.

"I have some questions for you," he said coming into the room. Adrian closed the doors behind him and walked across the room to her. He stood away from her, but close enough to hold a conversation.

Serenity suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions about your past with the Eagles," Adrian said. He noticed that she was nervous; she was brushing her hair with her fingers and not looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about my past," she said going to move past him. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"You have to," he said. She looked at him with a glare.

"No," she said. "No. I can't."

"Serenity, why did you run from the palace?"

"If you were a slave of the Eagles you would run too," she said pulling at her wrist. "Let go of me!"

Adrian didn't let go.

"I want the real answer," he said. "Why did you run? Were you more then a slave? Were you being forced to marry? What!?"

"My past is none of you god damn business!" she snapped at him and slapped him across the face. Adrian released her and she fell backwards into the desk. He looked at her with a glare.

"Your past is my business when it can put my people in danger," he said back to her.

She stared at him, scared of him. She was leaning on the desk afraid to move, afraid he might hit her. Serenity had hit her master many times, but she was severally beaten for doing so. Her body was numb and she felt fear sinking in. She couldn't look at him. When he was holding onto her, all the terror from her past came rushing into her. If only he knew, then he would have ran too.

"Why are you hiding something from me?"

"Who said I was?" she asked back at him.

"I think it's obvious that you are," he said.

"Why do you all of a sudden care about my past?" Serenity asked. "You weren't so quick to ask question when you brought me here."

"That's because I didn't think there were questions that had to be answered."

"And now you do?"

"When there are Eagles spotted just beyond our boarders, yes I do think there are some questions that need to be answered," he said to her.

"There are Eagles at the boarders?" Serenity asked in shock.

Adrian nodded. Serenity stared at him.

"I ran because," Serenity hesitated. "I ran because I was being forced to marry the Eagle's prince."

Adrian said nothing, just waited for her to continue.

"Well I didn't want to marry him," said Serenity. "I was his first hand slave. I was sick of his abuse; sexually, physically and emotionally. So I told him that I carried his child; if a slave is pregnant before she is wed, she is sentenced to death. The prince was horrified. He couldn't marry me, as much as he loved me, or so he said. He only lusted after me. No one who loves you would cause you so much pain." She stopped and smiled at herself, remembering her wonderful plan of escape. "So when they took me to be executed I ran."

"Why would they still be looking for you?" Adrian asked.

"Well, they think I carry the heir to their thrown, and the prince gets what he wants," said Serenity.

"But they were going to kill you anyways," said Adrian confused.

"I ran away just as the king was being murdered by his own son. The prince told me he would kill his father and change the law, so he could have me and the child," said Serenity. "I didn't believe him. But if they are still looking for me, then his words must be true." She looked at Adrian. "I'm not going back to him. If you don't want me to stay here, I will leave. I will find somewhere else to go."

Adrian came to her and touched her cheek gently. He looked her in the eye and smiled.

"I can promise you protection for the rest of your life," he said. "If you'll be my mate."

"But you said you don't want to choose a mate unless you love them," she said. "You don't love me."

"Maybe not," he said. "But I'm pretty sure I can."

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Even if we don't wed right away, just let me court you," he said. "I can promise you protection for now, at least."

"Adrian, I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe it will just be better for the both of us if I left. I don't want to start a war between you're society and the Eagles."

"No," he said holding her close. "I don't want you to leave. There is something about you Serenity. I want you to be in my arms, you feel right in my arms."

Serenity rested her cheek on his chest.

"I suppose I have no choice then," she whispered. She smiled and inhaled his sweet scent.

Adrian smiled and brushed her hair slowly with his fingers.

"You should go get ready for tonight," he whispered.

"What should I be wearing to the festival?"

"I believe Mary will help you," he said.

"Oh, well I should go then," she said. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes," he said letting her go.

Serenity smiled at him as she left the library and made her way to her bedroom.

**Serenity** lifted her skirt as she walked down the stairs to the outside of the palace. Iris was walking next to her holding Isabelle.

"You look lovely, that blue is gorgeous on you," said Iris.

"Thank you," said Serenity.

She was wearing a blue skirt that had many layers of see through material and many slits in it so it flared out as she walked. Her top was a bra top of blue with silver beads hanging from it. She wore a silver belt and jewelry and silver sandals.

Serenity felt nervous, she wasn't very sure why either. She looked around and saw Adrian standing at the bottom of the stairs. He came up a few of them and took her hand. He smiled brightly at Serenity.

"You look beautiful," he said and kissed her lips gently. She pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, it's just we're in public," she said to him. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said and led her down the stairs.

"So what do we do at this festival?"

"We celebrate the peace between the Serpents and Hawks," said Adrian. "We dance, eat, drink, have fun…"

"Oh alright," said Serenity with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Adrian asked.

"Of course my Lord," she said as he led her out into the middle of the square where a stage was set up. Adrian smiled at what she called him. Many couples were dancing on it.

Adrian pulled Serenity close to him and put one hand on her hip and took her hand in the other. Serenity took a deep breath and let him lead her around the dance floor. Adrian was very graceful as he danced. Serenity felt tingles in her skin as he touched her bare hips and dipped her in his arms. At the end of the song Serenity felt his hand crawl up her thigh slowly. She felt his breath on her neck…she wanted to kiss him…to have him seduce her….

There was a loud scream from the crowd of people around them. Serenity was ripped from her lusty thoughts as she looked out into the sky and saw three large Eagles flying towards her in the crowd. Adrian looked up at them and grabbed Serenity's arm. He dragged her away from the stage and ran up to the palace with her.

People were running in all different directions. Danica and Zane were standing in front of the doors of the palace with the royal flight around them. Iris wasn't far behind, David made sure she was safe with her parents. Isabelle was in Iris's arms and crying loudly. Adrian pulled Serenity behind him and stared at the three Eagles as they landed in front of him and the royal flight.

Serenity recognized one of the three Eagles. It was the prince himself. She inhaled quickly.

"Adrian," she whispered. He didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening. "The one in the middle is the prince." Adrian nodded his head.

The three Eagles landed and transformed into their human forms. Adrian was surprised, he had never seen someone transform so quickly. Two large men dressed in amour stood on either side of the man in the center. He was tall himself, and had dark brown hair that fell in his eyes. His eyes were almost black looking. Adrian stared straight into them.

Danica and Zane stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danica said as she stepped forward. She looked angrier then Adrian had ever seen her before. The Eagle prince smiled at her.

"I see you found my precious dove," he said. "She belongs to me, I will take her now. Thank you for caring for her for the last week. Serenity, let's go."

"No," said Adrian not letting Serenity move past him.

"I don't think you have a say in this matter," said the prince to Adrian. He looked at his soldiers and motioned them forward to get Serenity.

"Arnaud," said Danica. "You can't just sore into my kingdom and take what was once yours."

"She is still mine," said Arnaud.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Serenity as the two soldiers moved forward to take her. Serenity looked at the two Eagles with fear in her eyes.

"Adrian, don't let them take me," she whispered.

"I don't plan on it," he said. "I'm afraid I do have a say in this matter, especially when it concerns my mate," said Adrian. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Danica and Zane with surprise and happiness on their faces; the two soldiers with shock; the royal flight was surprised at the sudden words; but prince Arnaud's face was the most surprising. He looked at Adrian with surprise and spite.

"By Eagle law she is already my mate," said the prince stepping forward. The two soldiers moved away as he approached. "She carries something that is very important to me."

"Liar!" Serenity yelled coming forward. She broke free from Adrian's arms, surprising herself. The prince smiled at her. "I am not yours. I was to be executed before we were wed. And personally I would have taken the execution over you."

"Then why did you run?" asked the prince touching her soft curls lightly. Serenity stepped back away from him.

"Why do you think I ran?" she asked. She wouldn't let the words pass her lips, she wasn't pregnant.

"For our child," he said to her and touched her stomach gently. Adrian stepped forward, but the two soldiers grabbed him. The royal flight moved forward but Adrian told them to stop.

"I don't carry your child," she whispered. He stared at her. Then smiled.

"You are so clever, my dear, but not clever enough," he said. "Tell me Adrian, how long did she pretend to love you before you promised her protection from me?"

Serenity looked back at Adrian.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian said. "She never had to pretend. She had my protection the moment I laid eyes on her."

"Her beauty is a web that you got caught in," said Arnaud. He touched her hair again and smiled into her eyes. "I got caught in it as well. Now, she is my mate, and I'll be taking her with me."

"NO!" yelled Adrian. He broke free from the two soldiers and ran to Serenity. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Prince Arnaud glared at Adrian.

"Serenity, if you love him, like he thinks you do, you'll come with me, for his people and his own sakes," Arnaud said. He held out his hand for her to take it. "If you don't come now, you'll come later, by force and death, just like you did many years ago."

Serenity looked at him. She remembered when he had taken her from her village. She remembered when he had slaughtered her family right in front of her eyes, just for her. Just so he could have her. Serenity looked back at Adrian and held back her tears.

"Serenity no," Adrian said. "Remember what I promised you, what we promised each other."

"But I don't want your people to die because of me," she whispered. "I told you I should have left."

"No," said Adrian. He looked up at prince Arnaud. "No, you can't take her. You never legally married her. She ran, she escaped, and she's free now. You have no right to step into _my_ kingdom and take what is no longer yours. Get out, before you regret stepping in here."

Arnaud smiled with a glare.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Oh, I think it is," said Adrian. He held Serenity close to him. She watched Arnaud as he transformed and flew off with his soldiers at his side. She saw the look in his eye just before he had transformed…this was most certainly not over.

She pressed her face against Adrian's chest as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Adrian felt her tears and lifted her chin. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Serenity did not object. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up into a more passionate kiss.

Zane coughed loudly. Adrian pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Serenity. She smiled back at him then rested her head on his chest again.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan," said Danica.

Adrian smiled at his mother and brushed Serenity's hair gently with his hand.

"Let's not forget the war that is waiting at our door," whispered Zane to his wife. She nodded her head and looked away, out to the sky where she could see three eagles disappearing against the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity sat up in her bed. She couldn't stand the silence, or the fear of being alone right now. No matter what Adrian said, she still didn't feel one hundred percent safe. She got up and pulled on her robe. Quietly she opened the door of her bedroom and made her way down the hall to Adrian's bedroom. She knocked on his door gently so she didn't feel completely rude just walking in. When no one answered she pushed the door open slowly.

Stepping slowly, Serenity entered the pitch black room. She walked to the bed slowly and climbed onto it. It was oddly cold. Every other time she had crawled into Adrian's bed it had been warm and welcoming. He would move close to her and pull her body down next to his strong one. But he didn't tonight. Serenity felt around the bed. It was empty. She moved to the bedside table and turned on the light. The room was empty. She looked around confused then got out of the bed.

Serenity wondered down the hall to the light that was coming from the library. She slowed down as she heard voices. Adrian and David were talking with Danica and Zane.

"It's only been two weeks and he's already striking. How many died?" asked Adrian quietly. He sounded stressed and worried.

"The Eagles took ten hawks captive," said David. "Two of the flight died, that is all."

"Who of the flight?" asked Danica.

"Renee Sparrow and Jonathan Sparrow," said David quietly. "They were just monitoring the passage between the city and the Keep."

Serenity looked through the small crack between the doors, blocking the light in the hallway.

"He'll try and make an exchange," said Zane. "Ten hawks for one dove. He must love her very much."

"I love her more," said Adrian quickly. There was a silence.

"I was not suggesting anything," said Zane. "But you were quick to jump the wed train."

"What other reason would I have to protect her father?" Adrian pressed.

Serenity could see him leaning over a desk speaking to his father. They looked almost identical. Serenity sighed.

"What are we to do?" asked David.

"War is out of the question," said Danica. "We just celebrated peace with our own people; I will not see another war in my life time or my grandchildren's."

"There is no other choice," said Adrian. "I'm not giving her up. I've finally found the love of my life and I'm not going to let her escape because a body controlling prince wants to have her in his bed!"

"Maybe it is the best way," whispered Danica. There was another awkward silence in which Adrian stared at his mother with up most shock and disrespect. Serenity knew she had said that sentence as a queen, not a mother, by the pained look on her face.

"You were the one who told me that she was right in front of me, and I should take her before she disappears," said Adrian rudely. His short serpent temper was getting to him.

"Perhaps she has already disappeared," said Danica quietly. "I'm going to bed. I can't take any of this any more. We will talk in the morning."

Serenity fought back tears softly. She wiped her face quickly and moved away from the door. She rushed down the hall to her room so she wouldn't be seen by Danica.

Serenity moved swiftly and quickly. She changed her clothes, took the weapon that Adrian had trained her with and grabbed a change of clothes. She transformed and disappeared through an open window in her bedroom.

Serenity pushed her body more then she ever had before. She walked step by step slowly through the woods. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to go, she didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she should collapse to the ground and cry. She had just left one of the most wonderful men in the whole world; she was lost; she was hungry. She didn't know if she should sit down and rest. What if they caught up with her? The Hawks and Serpents would make her come back, because they loved her; the Eagles would take her back, without a choice.

Serenity pushed her hair out of her face. Her hair, perhaps she should change her appearance. There was another thing she didn't know if she should or shouldn't do. Should she ruin her beauty? Maybe that would scare the prince away; both of them. But she didn't want to scare Adrian away; she just didn't want his people to die at her hand. It was better this way.

Maybe she should have killed herself. That was another thought that ran threw her head. Death is only a new beginning. But then she thought of her family; her father and brother's dying to save her sorry skin so she wouldn't be a slave. They died to save her and this is how she was repaying them with thoughts of death and suicide.

Serenity sat down on a rock and leaned against a tree. She looked up and saw only tree tops. This made her feel a little better. Maybe they couldn't see her. She was being foolish; of course they could see her. How hard was it to see a pale, blonde haired maiden in the wilderness?

Snap.

Serenity looked up and was suddenly alert and awake.

Snap.

Serenity stood up and pulled out her dagger and whip. She had chosen this weapon just after the festival. Adrian had been training with her extra hard, for long hours, everyday. Serenity was a quick learner and Adrian was happy that she mastered hand fighting and one weapon in two weeks time. She wasn't perfect, and she still needed practice, but as Adrian had put it, she was pretty damn good.

Snap.

Serenity looked up and saw an Eagle appear in front of her.

"Oh no," she sighed as complete fear took over her.

The Eagle stood at a good six feet. He had an extremely strongly built body that was glazed in silver armor of the Eagles. His eyes were a dark gold brown and stared at her with glee. He had found her; he'd win prince Arnaud's praise.

"I've been searching for you little dove," he said with a wicked smile on his face. He saw her holding the knife and whip and tried not to laugh.

"Is that how you address your queen?"

"Of course not," he said to her with a bow.

It worked, to Serenity's surprise. She struck quickly. She snapped her whip at the Eagle and cut the belt from his waist. His sword and other weapons fell to the ground with a thud. The Eagle went to grab the belt, but so did Serenity with her whip. She was able to hook her whip around the sword, with great skill, and pull the weapon belt to her. The Eagle was able to slip a dagger from the belt before it left his feet. Serenity picked up the belt and transformed quickly. She soared off into the air quickly, knowing that the Eagle was not far behind. But, she had out run one once, she could do it again.

Serenity dipped under a large tree branched and flapped her wings hard. The air felt good under her feathers, but it wasn't good enough to block the situation of danger from her mind. She had to keep her head, or she would lose her life. Serenity swooped down through the air and transformed as she went. She hit the ground with a roll and ran as fast as she could.

There was a sharp sudden pain in Serenity's leg. She fell to the ground and rolled to a tree. Her body hit the tree hard and she huffed in pain. She looked at her leg. The Eagle's dagger was sticking into the calf of her leg. He was walking towards her slowly, with a winning smile on his face. Serenity's calf ached and there was too much blood for her to handle. She swallowed, but couldn't because her throat was very dry. She closed her eyes and looked away. Then coming to her senses looked back at the Eagle. He was only a few feet away now. She studied his armor quickly, this inner thigh wasn't covered. She looked to his arms, but they were covered perfectly. Of course they would be, arms were the same things as wings to a bird. The Eagles protected their wings well. Now the Eagle was right in front of her. He knelt down in front of her, looking suddenly cat like.

"Nice try dove," he said. He touched her cheek gently. "My prince has good use for you."

Serenity said nothing and shoved her dagger into the Eagle's inner thigh quickly. The Eagle fell backwards with a scream of pain. The Eagle pulled the dagger out of his thigh, covered in blood. Serenity stared at his eyes, not wanting to see all the blood that they both were bleeding. She held his gaze as long as she could.

He placed the dagger against her neck.

"That wasn't very nice," he said.

"Neither was piercing my calf, but you don't see me complaining," she said to him. He glared at her and stood up grabbing her arm. He was acting like his wound didn't affect him at all. He pulled her up off the ground and ripped his weapon's belt off of her body.

"Let's go, your prince is waiting," said the Eagle.

"No, he isn't," said a voice.

The Eagle turned around to see a tall man standing behind him. Serenity looked past the massive body of the Eagle and saw Adrian standing beyond him. Adrian had fifteen or twenty men and women behind him in royal flight uniforms. Serenity felt herself smile.

"Release her," said Adrian pulling a sword from his belt.

The Eagle did nothing. Serenity was staring at Adrian. She knew the Eagle wouldn't release her, no matter what Adrian said or did. Serenity held her whip in her hand strongly, but she could do nothing with it this close to the Eagle. She needed her dagger back, or one of his many that were on his belt.

The Eagle was holding Serenity close to his body, so no one could come near him or her. He had her dagger pointed at her chest. If she moved too suddenly he might stab her in the chest; but then again Arnaud wouldn't be very happy would he?

"Release her," Adrian said again. His temper was getting to him.

Serenity slid her hand slowly down to the Eagle's belt. She quickly and suddenly pulled a dagger from it and thrashed out at him. She cut a large gash across his armor and it made a high pitch scratching sound as it crossed the metal. Serenity had pushed her body far enough away to the point that she could use her whip. She wrapped her whip around the Eagle's feet, and snapped him to the ground.

The Eagle went to change form as he hit the ground. He did so and as he took off Serenity snapped her whip at him and fringed the end of his tail. He darted out of the woods quickly, leaving nothing behind, except for Serenity.

Serenity collapsed to the ground, not knowing how she was able to stand on her calf with a blade still in it. Adrian was by her side the moment she hit the forest floor and holding her up in his lap. He was brushing the hair out of her face as one of the royal flight took a look at her leg.

"Its bad sire," the young sparrow whispered in a sweet voice. "But not too bad. If we get her to the palace soon she'll be fine."

Adrian nodded his head as the sparrow handed Serenity a small piece of soft wood. Serenity looked confused.

"Bite down," the sparrow said. Serenity realized that she was going to pull the knife out of her calf. She quickly put the wood in her mouth. "One, two…three."

Serenity bit down with all her might.

The sparrow pulled the dagger out of her calf as quickly as possible. Serenity let out a soft scream of pain but it was muffled by the hunk of wood in her mouth. The sparrow threw the knife on the ground and quickly wrapped a ripped piece of clothe just below Serenity's knee.

"It will take time to heal," she said. "Come on. We have to get her back to the palace. If she loses anymore blood she'll probably pass out."

Adrian helped lift Serenity to her feet.

All of a sudden Serenity's vision went blurry and she felt dizzy. The next thing Serenity saw was blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity rolled over in her bed and felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg. She jumped up and looked around. She was in her room, in the palace. She moved her covers and saw her bandaged leg. She stared at it for a moment then nodded her head remembering.

"Don't ever do that again," said a voice.

Serenity turned to the window sill. Adrian was leaning against it. He had just transformed from his beautiful black bird form to his human. He stood tall with his red velvet shirt unbuttoned at the top. His feet were bare and she could hear them walk across the tile floor as he came from the window sill. He had large circles around his eyes and he obviously hadn't slept much. He sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her cheek softly. She welcomed it and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Why'd you leave?" he whispered.

"I was putting your people in danger," she said back.

"They are just as much my people as they are yours," he said back. "Don't run anymore Serenity. You are safe here, you don't have to run."

Serenity stared at him. He kissed her again gently.

"Adrian I," she whispered.

"Shh," he said back covering her lips. "I just want you to know that I want you here with me and I want you in my arms and I will protect you until we both die."

Serenity stared at him.

"I," she started again.

"Serenity, please, you aren't leaving," he said. "I want you to stay here. And you have no where else to go---"

Serenity threw her body onto Adrian's and kissed him passionately with some tongue. Her body was pressed against his and on top of him as they lay in the bed. She pulled away slowly and stared at Adrian's fiery red eyes. He stared back at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered. She knew he was hoping she was.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed him gently.

Adrian smiled and held Serenity close as he pulled the sheets over their bodies.

Adrian's hand was warm on Serenity's as he held it tightly in front of his mother and father. His mother was smiling down at him. Serenity felt a warm breeze brush her body and move her light powder blue dress away from her body, tracing the path of the wind. Her hair blew away from her face and rested in the breeze. Danica was muttering some words, but Serenity couldn't hear them clearly. She was too full of joy to hear them.

"Prince Adrian Gavin of the Hawks and Serpents and Serenity of the Doves, you are now mates," Danica said formally.

Serenity felt herself smile as the wind blew her hair behind her gently and the flowers around her neck went with the wind. Adrian turned to her and leaned down slowly. His lips touched hers gently and held a breath taking kiss.

The pair pulled away slowly and looked back at Danica. She smiled and lifted her arms, gesturing to the thousands of people standing beyond the newly wed couple.

"Turn to your people," she said.

Adrian held Serenity's hand as they turned.

Serenity couldn't help smiling as the people in the town square all began to bow. Serenity was shocked by the sight, but Adrian didn't seem surprised by it at all. He squeezed Serenity's hand and she felt him squeezing joy into her hand. She smiled and kissed him again.

Serenity danced with Zane later that night at the large celebration of the wedding between her and Adrian. Zane was a very good dancer, and Serenity knew where Adrian had gotten his skills. Zane spun her out and pulled her back in close to his body. Serenity could see Adrian dancing with his mother not to far away, and Iris and David close to each other with Isabelle between their bodies. Serenity was just happy to see everyone smiling warmly at each other.

"Are you having a good time?" Adrian whispered in her ear as they were sitting in their thrown on the stage. Zane and Danica were dancing close to each other below with some other couples of the city.

"Yes, of course," she said back with a large smile. "It's much better then the last celebration we had."

Adrian smiled back at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Is there any word about the ten captives?"

Adrian looked distressed.

"No," he said. "He hasn't even sent a ransom note or anything. It's very odd. He's up to something."

Serenity nodded.

"Arnaud doesn't play by the rules, he makes up his own," she said. "Don't trust a hope that those people are alive."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They were either killed or made into slaves," said Serenity. "How do you think I came to be a slave?"

Adrian nodded his head.

"Just what I need," he whispered rubbing his head.

"Let's not speak anymore of such things," said Serenity taking his hand. "This is our wedding party. We should be having a good time."

"Oh, I am," said Adrian with a charming smile. "I just can't get those people out of my mind."

"You think I can?"

Adrian said nothing.

Serenity touched his cheek and kissed him.

"All will be fine," she said.

"Yes," he agreed holding her close. "You are my mate now. He can't take you away."

Serenity felt herself nod against Adrian's chest. He smelled good and she couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms tonight. She felt his lips on her head. She liked being in his arms. She felt safe, safer then she had ever felt any where else in the world.

Slowly the party ended, and people returned to their homes for the night. Danica and Zane wondered into the place arm in arm. Serenity smiled when she saw Zane kissing Danica's neck and heard Danica giggling. Adrian looked a little uncomfortable with this, which caused Serenity to laugh more as they walked into the palace as well.

Serenity held onto Adrian's hand tightly as they walked up the stairs of the palace to their bedroom. When they reached the top Adrian picked Serenity up off her feet and carried her down the hall. This caught Serenity off guard and she let out a small scream, and then clung to Adrian. He laughed and carried her down to their room. She stared at him intently and couldn't help smiling. Adrian pushed the bedroom door opened and walked into the room. Serenity kissed him as he knelt on the bed.

"Oh, how touching," said a voice.

Adrian turned and looked to a corner of the bedroom where the voice had come from. Serenity was looking in the same spot. She reached for the bedside light and turned it on. Light washed over the figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom by the balcony. Serenity gasped as Arnaud sat in the chair comfortably. His hands were folded in front of him and he was staring at Serenity, not taking his eyes from her.

Adrian moved to pull the bell to alarm the royal flight that there was an intruder in the royal bedroom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Arnaud standing up.

Adrian looked at him with an ugly glare.

Arnaud pulled aside the curtains to the balcony. Iris stood behind them, tied, and gagged. Adrian moved forward.

"Iris," he said. "Let her go."

"No," said Arnaud simply. "I must say, she is beautiful." Arnaud touched Iris's cheek and she looked at him with an ugly glare. If she had not been gagged she would have spat on him. Serenity got out off the bed and moved behind Adrian.

"You have what is precious to me," he said motioning to Serenity. "So I have what is precious to you."

Adrian stood torn between two of the women he loved most in the world; his sister and his mate.

"What are you proposing?" Adrian asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Oh, you know very well what I want," said Arnaud. "One dove for ten of your people and your lovely sister."

"Adrian," Serenity whispered.

Adrian looked at her, confused.

"I'll go," she whispered. He looked at her shocked.

"No," he said. "What are you crazy?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love," she said. He looked at her with the most pain in his eyes.

"No, Serenity," he said. "You aren't going and that's final. I, as your mate, forbid you."

"There is no other way!" she said. She lowered her voice with a deep breathe. "He won't hurt me. He loves me. I will be safe."

"But he will hurt you," said Adrian.

"There is no other way," she whispered. She moved past Adrian and stepped forward.

"Let her go Arnaud," she said strongly.

Arnaud smiled.

"Serenity no," Adrian said grabbing her by the arm. "I'm not going to lose you when I just found you."

She stared at Adrian and tried not to cry.

"All will be fine," she whispered. "I have faith in you."

She stared at him and he nodded. Adrian let go of Serenity's arm and covered his face. Arnaud pulled a dagger from his belt and cut Iris's bonds. He held onto her arm until Serenity was next to him. He shoved Iris into Adrian's arms and grabbed onto Serenity.

Serenity flinched at his touch and didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't look at Adrian either. Arnaud wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Serenity felt tears leaking from her eyes; she was going to spend her wedding night with another man.


	6. Chapter 6

"It was very brave of you my dear," Arnaud said as a servant poured the finest wine into his goblet. The servant then poured wine into Serenity's cup. Arnaud was sipping his smoothly and staring at Serenity.

She sat upright, tense, no smile, her eyes glued on the wall before her. Even when she was unhappy she looked beautiful. Arnaud had her dressed in a dark blue dress that revealed her chest and arms. Her white blond hair was in tight curls, falling around her made up face.

He smiled lightly and touched her cheek softly. She did nothing.

"You really should eat," he whispered.

"I can't bear to eat the food," she whispered back to him. She didn't look at him.

"You haven't eaten in three days," he said back to her. "Eat!"

She finally looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because you are no good to me dead," he said.

"I'd rather be dead then in your bed at night," she snapped back.

"Why are you being so negative?" Arnaud asked. "You got what you want. Your people are safe and happy, your lover is safe."

She said nothing and looked down at the green salad that sat in front of her.

"Drink some wine," he said picking up her goblet.

"You will not get me to your bed drunk," she said.

"You don't have to be drunk to come to my bed," he said back to her with a smug look on his face. "Drink the wine my darling."

"No thank you," she snapped. "It is not good for my health."

"Oh, I disagree," he said. "It thins the blood, makes it easier to pump through the veins."

"It is not healthy for me," she said again.

He stared at her.

"I know you were lying about the child," he said. "You can no longer use that excuse with me."

She said nothing. She had yet to look at him. She felt him touch her hand and pet it gently. He leaned close to her neck and breathed gently on it. Serenity held her own breath. She stared straight forward as Prince Arnaud leaned his lips onto her neck and slide his hand up her bare arm. Then, finally, she moved away.

"No," she whispered. "I can't."

He stared at her.

"That implies that you want to."

"I don't want to either," she whispered back. "It's dishonor to my mate, and my child."

"You have no child," he said back.

"What do you think has stopped me from putting a knife in my belly these past three weeks?" she snapped back at him.

"You lie," he snapped.

"Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"To save your life," he said.

"Why? I know you will not kill me," she spat.

"Then to spite me."

"I made love to my mate," she snapped back. "There is no spite in that action. Have your medic exam me, he will see the truth because your blind eyes can't."

Arnaud stared at her for a few moments. She stared right back at him, saying nothing, staring him down. She was daring him not to call the medic. Arnaud broke their stare and looked to the servant standing on the wall next to him. He motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes, my lord?" the servant said leaning close to Arnaud.

"Get me my personal medic," he said. "Have him meet us in my chambers in ten minutes."

"Yes my lord," said the servant running off quickly.

Arnaud stood up and grabbed Serenity by the arm. He dragged her all the way up to their chambers. He threw her on the bed and sat down in a chair and waited. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

The door opened and an elderly looking Eagle walked into the room. He looked from the prince to Serenity and back again.

"What is the meaning of your call my lord?" he asked.

"Exam her," said Arnaud standing up. "She tells me she is pregnant. Tell me what she carries and whose it is."

The medic nodded and moved to Serenity.

"Stand up please," he said.

Serenity stood up and let him inspect her. The old Eagle touched her stomach gently and leaned his ear against it. He stood up.

"She is most certainly pregnant."

"What?" Arnaud came closer. "What is it? Whose is it?"

"Patients my lord," said the elderly Eagle. He looked at Serenity. "Who is the last person you've had sexual intercourse with?"

"My mate," Serenity said.

"The Hawk?"

Serenity nodded.

The medic looked shocked. He moved Serenity and looked at her neck by pushing the blond curls out of the way. He stared at the feathers on the back of her neck. They had a dark gray tint to them.

"Can you take your bird form please?" he asked.

She looked at the prince, who nodded. Serenity took her bird form and landed on the Eagle's arm gently. The prince and Eagle stared at her in wonder. Her feathers were no longer their beautiful pale white; they had a dark gray tint to them. The medic nodded and Serenity changed back.

"She carries the child of a Hawk. The half breed hawk prince. I have no doubt in my mind." said the medic.

"No!" shouted prince Arnaud. "No!" The elder Eagle had moved away. Arnaud went to Serenity and slapped her across her face. She fell backwards and landed on the bed holding her cheek. "You unworthy bitch! I will kill the bastard when he is born. I will not have my mate bare the child of a hawk!"

"I am not your mate!" she shouted back at him tears in her eyes. "I was never yours to hold and love and keep warm."

"Who said that was what my mate was for?"

Serenity said nothing and looked away.

"I demand my own room," she spoke softly.

"No," said Arnaud back to her. He pushed his body on top of hers and kissed her. Serenity tried to push him away, but it was no use. The prince was far too strong to push away. He forced himself onto her, pushing himself in her, forcing her to be with him.

Serenity roamed the gardens of the palace with tears in her eyes. She felt alone and dead. There was no one to hold her and keep her warm, no one to keep her safe. She missed Adrian dearly. It had been three months sense she left him. She was three months pregnant. She needed Adrian desperately. He was her flame on her candle of life, and he was slowly going out. She prayed every night that he would come for her. He had to be planning something. Why hadn't he come yet?

The water was cold as Serenity brushed her hand threw it. She played with the water gently as she sat next to the fountain of Prince Arnaud. She picked up a rock from the side of the fountain and threw it at the statue's head. She hit him square on the nose and it popped off. She smiled lightly.

"I should have thrown a little lower," she said to herself with a laugh.

Serenity bent down and picked up another stone. She threw it at the statue and hit its hand. The index finger fell off and splashed into the water. She laughed a little more.

Serenity turned and saw an Eagle guard moving towards her quickly. She looked at him worriedly and confused. She stood up as he reached her. He grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her away.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, anger written on her face and in her voice.

"His highness wishes you to join him in the library," he said in a rough voice.

The guard didn't release her until they entered the library. He threw her in and she fell against a puffy chair. She held her stomach and glared at the guard.

"I will personally dismember you for that," she said bitterly.

The Eagle had no reaction. Serenity turned to the chair that Arnaud usually sat in when he wished to see her and looked at it in shock. Arnaud was in his chair with a tall dark haired man standing in front of him. The man's back was to Serenity. He held a sword to Arnaud's throat. Serenity knew at once who it was. She moved forward and looked at the stranger.

"Adrian?" she whispered in joy. She looked at him; he smiled at her gently but didn't take his eyes off of Arnaud.

"Hello my darling," he said with his soft smile.

"You won't get past the gates with her," said Arnaud. "Even if you kill me, my men will kill you before you leave this room."

"If you give her to me now," said Adrian. "Let us leave your city and don't come near mine or harm any citizen of it, I will let you live. If you break any of those I will kill you."

"That's a lot to ask Adrian."

"It shouldn't be," said Adrian. "If you truly loved her you would let her go."

"I don't love her," said Arnaud. "I lust after her. I want her to be mine and only mine."

Serenity was silent. She was looking between the two, trying to think of something to do. But she couldn't, there seemed to be nothing. She stood not listening to what they were saying. She pulled herself back and looked at Adrian again.

"Very well," he whispered and pulled his sword back. He stabbed it threw Prince Arnaud's heart with no effort. He pulled the sword out as a scream came from the Eagle guard who had brought Serenity to the library. He was running at Adrian with his own sword out.

"No!" Serenity shouted and ran in front of Adrian. She let out a gasping scream as the Eagle's sword went threw her body. The Eagle let go of his sword in shock and backed away. Adrian lashed out and stabbed the Eagle, killing him. He dropped his sword in horror and went to Serenity. He picked up her limp body and held her close. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes, tears leaked from his own.

"Adrian," she sighed.

"Shh," he said cutting her off and covering her lips with his hand. "Don't waste your breath."

"Adrian," she sighed again coughing.

"Serenity," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Listen to me," she said. He looked at her and waited for her words. "The medic, he told me to wear a sheet of metal feathers."

"What? Why?"

"He told me in secret," said Serenity with a smile. "He told me that the prince, he was going to kill my child. He told me to protect my belly with a sheet of metal feathers."

Serenity coughed again and placed Adrian's hands on her stomach. He stared at her in amazement. Her stomach was cold and hard as armor. Adrian pushed her dressed to the side and looked at the perfectly fitting armor that was wrapped around Serenity's small body.

"But why would the prince want to kill his heir?"

"He'd want to kill the child if it wasn't his heir," she whispered. He looked at her with shock on his face. Then he pulled her body against his and held her close. He kissed her passionately for what seemed like forever.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked sitting down on the side of the bed. The medics were leaving the room slowly. Danica and Zane stood in the doorway of the royal bedroom looking grim. Adrian took Serenity's hands. She looked exhausted.

"No," she whispered as she began to cry. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Adrian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly. They rocked back and forth together comforting one another.

"We have no child," she whispered in his arms. He just barely heard her. His worst fears had come true. A tear rolled from Adrian's eye, down his cheek and off his chin. It fell to the ground where it landed softly on a blue baby blanket. "He wasn't strong enough."

Adrian leaned over and picked up the blue blanket. He held it against his cheek softly. It smelled of Serenity, her sweetness, and of the salt of her tears. He kissed the blanket gently and held it over his chest. Serenity lay against her pillow sobbing. Adrian stood up and put the blue baby blanket into the white basinet that had been for their son.

"Get rid of it," he said to a servant who had entered the room. The servant nodded and pushed the basinet out of the room quickly.

Danica and Zane no longer stood in the door way. They had left the threshold to go to their own bed. Adrian rubbed his face with his hands and went to the bed. He sat down next to Serenity and squeezed her hand.

"It could have been worse," he said softly.

"How?" Serenity asked looking at him.

"You could have been lost too," he said looking at her lightly.

"He was too impatient," she whispered. "He wanted to get out so early, and he wasn't ready. He wasn't strong enough to come out. Why'd he have to be so impatient?"

"I don't know," Adrian said leaning over Serenity and kissing her forehead. "There will be others Serenity. There will be others." He brushed her hair gently and kissed her forehead again. Serenity cuddled close to his chest.

"That doesn't mean I can't mourn him," she whispered.

"Of course," he said brushing her hair. "You need rest. We both do."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Their love was the only thing that saved them from their pain.


End file.
